Abandoned (PSG)
"Abandoned" is the third episode of the first season of PSG, and the third episode overall. Synopsis Amazonite finds and tries to encapsulate a defective Quartz gem. Plot Three years have passed since Amazonite arrived on Steampunk Island, and he was already doing normal, everyday life gem stuff, such as weekly training lessons with Moonstone, who was giving Amazonite a motivational speech during the day's training. '' '''Moonstone: '''Homeworld treats us rebel gems like crud because we can't be like the elites! They call us stuff like disfigured, defective, corrupted, and all sorts of stuff! But you are '''NOT '''giving up on being an independent gem! '''Amazonite: '''RIGHT!! '''Moonstone: '(summons his weapon: an ice bow) NOW SHOW ME WHAT YOU'VE GOT!!!!! Amazonite quickly lunges and rams Moonstone's side to the wall. He gets back up only to shoot several energy arrows from thin air. Amazonite, then discovering his own power of anatomy manipulation, spins multiple parts of his body to avoid any conflict and summons a wave of leaves to knock Moonstone out. Moonstone: 'HA! I've got the upper side! ''With no warning, an ice fist submerges from the ground and sends Amazonite flying to the Bolt Jungle, landing with a hard thud. 'Amazonite: '(having an inside-the-mind dialogue with himself) GAAHH!! What a hard landing! Now, how do I get back to the training grounds from here? I mean after all, I am in the Bolt Jungle, sooo.....East would be my best option. Amazonite didn't even walk that far until he found himself tripping on a pink agate gem on the ground. Before he could do anything, the gem began to glow and slowly rise in the air. A short and stocky-built manikin appears with a faded magenta outline. Growing hair and clothing, the gem fell to the ground with a stunned daze, thinking "What the heck just happened,". Amazonite spoke. 'Amazonite: '''You okay? Kinda looked spaced out there. '''Pink Agate: '''Ummm......I'm okay! But..where exactly am I? '''Amazonite: '''Don't worry, I'll get you to the base. '''Agate: '''Wait, what? ''Without getting an answer, Agate found himself hoisted over Amazonite's shoulder, going back to the center of the island, where he would be investigated for any suspicious traits and tropes for a few minutes. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Three hours later.......... '''Agate: '''I've been at this center for THREE HOURS! Can you please let me go?! '''Amazonite: '''Not before we get all of your information. We can't just let a gem like you waltzing on Pandora like it's no big deal. This is a protocol. '''Moonstone: '''Kinda have to break it to you kid, but you're not going anywhere. '''Agate: Okay! Okay! How 'bout i tell you my backstory. THEN would you let me leave? Amazonite and Moonstone: 'Fine. _____________________________________________________________________________________ ''It was 15,000 years ago. On Homeworld, Kindergartens were using Earth's resources for experiments on creating Quartz soldiers for battle. Agate was one of them, but more of a defect. Sure, he had the stocky build, but he was small and had a low-graded weapon. So, during the gem war, he was kicked off of the squadron and forced to leave, being put in an escape pod with no reason. '' '''Amazonite: '''So....Homeworld expected you to be a perfect Quartz experiment, but because you're different they abandoned you? '''Agate: '''Yes...now let me go. '''Amazonite: '''Okay, then. ''At the exact moment Amazonite untied the ropes, Agate broke free, yelled FREEDOM!, spin dashed into a wall, BROKE the wall, and zoomed off into the distance in three seconds. Both Amazonite and Moonstone were stunned and shocked. '''Amazonite: WHAT THE---'AGATE?!' Moonstone: 'He's trying to escape! Don't stand there, get him! ''Using two vines attached to both of his wrists and two trees, Amazonite catapulted himself and tackled Agate, sending both of them crashing and stumbling into the ocean with a huge SPLASH! In an instant, a huge tower of vines blasted off into the air, with Agate on the top and Amazonite dashing up the tower, leaving a huge trail of dust and water droplets behind. 'Amazonite: '(out of breath) Wha.....why did you......how did you.....when did you......uhhhhhh!!! '''Agate: Sorry. I guess I'm too fast for you. Amazonite: '''YOU GUESS?!?!?! IT ONLY TOOK YOU THREE SECONDS TO GET FROM THE BASE TO THE FREAKING MIDDLE OF THE OCEAN!!!! '''Agate:.........sorry......... 'Amazonite: '''Whatever, let's just get back to land. '''Agate: '''Sure. _____________________________________________________________________________________ ''Back on the island, Amazonite and Moonstone met together discussing about Pink Agate. 'Amazonite: '''What are we gonna do with Agate? Sure he may be a defect, but you saw the mayhem he caused! '''Moonstone: '''So, you're suggesting that we don't supervise him? '''Amazonite: '''I'm not saying that, but we at least need to teach him on how to stabilize his powers. '''Moonstone: '''That's EXACTLY what I meant. '''Amazonite: '''Well, okay then. It's not really my desicion. '''Moonstone: '''Then why did you make an entire conversation about it?! '''Amazonite: '''Look, please don't judge me about my awkwardness when talking about stuff like this. _____________________________________________________________________________________ ''The next morning on Steampunk Island, Amazonite and Moonstone brought Pink Agate to the shore to talk about surprising news. 'Amazonite: '''So, Agate. We were thinking... '''Moonstone: '''Since we can't turn down anyone...... '''Amazonite and Moonstone: '(in unision) YOU'RE A PART OF THE TEAM!!!!! ''Pink Agate's eyes lit up. '' '''Agate: '''Wha?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!Category:Jadad2131's Content Category:PSG Pages Category:PSG: Season 1 Category:PSG: Episodes